retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Beauty and the Beast (1992 VHS)
Plans to release Beauty and the Beast on VHS date back to January 1992 (two months after it came out in theaters on November 22, 1991), and the video was released on October 30, 1992 at a price of $24.99. In its first 12 hours of availability, the video sold an unprecedented rate of 10 times more copies than Fantasia did. In its first two days, during the end of October 1992, sales were three times larger than Disney's next best-selling title, 101 Dalmatians. At a total of 20 million copies sold, Beauty and the Beast eventually became the best-selling cassette of 1992 and broke the record for the best-selling cassette of the year. Along with all of the 1992 titles, Beauty and the Beast was also sent back to the Disney Vault in April 1993. The laserdisc version marks Beauty and the Beast as the first Disney animated feature to be presented in letterbox widescreen format, and also includes the documentary "Be Our Guest: The Making of Beauty and the Beast", which first aired on the Disney Channel on the same day when the film itself was released in theaters, and again on April 17, 1993, when the Disney Channel celebrated its 10th anniversary. Synopsis A modern movie masterpiece. Disney's Beaut and the Beast waltzed away with six Academy Award nominations including Best Picture -- the first ever for an animated film. Along with winning the prestigious Best Picture Golden Globe Award, it now ranks among history's most highly acclaimed cinematic achievements. When the film's beautiful book-loving heroine, Belle, sings the first of an unprecedented three Oscar-nominated songs you too will fall instantly under its spell. However, it is the spell of an enchantress that opens this classic fairy tale, turning a cruel price into a hideous beast. His stubborn pride compels him to remain in his bewitched castle-inhabited my Lumiere the love struck candelabra. Cogsworth the pompous clock, the kindly Mrs. Potts and an inquisitive little teacup named Chip. To break the spell, the Beast must win Belle's love before the last petal falls from an enchanted rose. With a colorful cast of endearing Disney characters, Beauty and the Beast will enthrall both young and old, forever reminding us that true beauty comes from within. VHS Supplements On some earlier copies, the video preview for Pinocchio is seen after the film and before the preview for 101 Dalmatians. The middle copies do not have the preview for Pinocchio, either at the beginning, or at the end. Advertised on: Theatrical #The Jungle Book (May 3, 1991) VHS #101 Dalmatians (April 10, 1992) #The Great Mouse Detective (July 17, 1992) #The Rescuers (September 18, 1992) #So Dear to My Heart (September 18, 1992) In Other Countries Television broadcasts Beauty and the Beast premiered on the Disney Channel on May 15, 1994. It aired several more times through July 16. Websites *VHS (Amazon.com) *VHS; Deluxe Collector's Edition (Amazon.com) *VHS; Spanish language edition (Amazon.com) *VHS (Amazon.co.uk) Gallery beautyandthebeast.jpg|Beauty and the Beast (1992 VHS) beautyandthebeast_clv.png|Beauty and the Beast (CLV Laserdisc) beautyandthebeast_ukvhs.jpg|Beauty and the Beast (1993 VHS, UK version) beautyandthebeast_spanish.jpg|Beauty and the Beast (Spanish dub) Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:VHS Category:Released in 1992 Category:Discontinued in 1993